


Helping Hands

by deadsin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dogs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Urination, dogs licking piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsin/pseuds/deadsin
Summary: "Have you ever helped Titus?"The question was asked quietly, almost innocently, and Damian swore he couldn't be hearing Jon right. Or perhaps he was misunderstanding the question. Maybe it was just that his brain was a fucked up place and he had no right using it to think on whatever this was Jon was asking him about.





	Helping Hands

"Have you ever helped Titus?"

The question was asked quietly, almost innocently, and Damian swore he couldn't be hearing Jon right. Or perhaps he was misunderstanding the question. Maybe it was just that his brain was a fucked up place and he had no right using it to think on whatever this was Jon was asking him about.

He hesitated and then finally hedged around the answer, whatever answer it might have been that Jon wanted from him. "Like taken him for walks when he needs to go out and this one time he was sick and-"

"Not like that." Jon shifted on the grass, rolling onto his back and staring up into the blue sky, a little smile on his lips. "I mean helped him because he hasn't had the surgery and he must still want a girl dog sometimes, right?"

Damian's heart did its best to defy him and he knew Jon could hear it. Still, he kept his reactions minimal. "I have not taken him to find a mate, no."

"You don't need to." Jon rolled onto his side again and peered at Damian, his eyes bright and his face so angelic and pleased it was impossible to believe this conversation was heading where he thought it might be. " _You_ can help him."

Damian's cock twitched with interest and he wanted to scream. It'd only been one time, just _once_ that he'd helped Titus out. The poor guy had ended up with an erection for _hours_ and it was somewhat stuck out of its sheath and when he'd started whining, Damian had looked up what to do and nearly all breeder forums had told him the dog needed to ejaculate for it to go down. 

So he'd done it. One time. One time he'd masturbated his dog and now Jon was asking him about something he'd done _years_ ago.

"I've helped Krypto."

Damian's heart thudded and he couldn't help the way his cock finished hardening in his pants. If he stood up the whole world would know he had an erection. It had to be obvious with how hard it was, how bad it was already throbbing. 

He imagined Jon carefully taking Krypto's sheath in hand and quickly moving it up over the length of his pale pink prick, jacking him until he knotted and holding onto that so he could hunker and hump the way Titus had. Except he imagined Jon being bolder than him, allowing himself to enjoy what had turned him on and laying under the dog, letting it ejaculate all over his penis, his own twitching as he lost his load because of it.

Damian's dick got harder and he swallowed, finally managing, "Oh?"

"Yeah, he's not fixed either. Impossible with what he is and all that. We tried to breed him once and he hurt the poor Bitch he was trying to nail. Dad had to take him off her and when he didn't calm down we put him in the barn. Dad had to leave for some JL emergency and I could hear him whining for almost an hour before I just went to see if I could help somehow." Jon shrugged. "I just held my hands there and he humped them until he was satisfied and he stopped whining after that."

"Was there a lot?" The question was out before he could stop it and Damian knew Jon couldn't be oblivious to his present state, to how incredibly turned on he was.

"A lot of what?"

"Cum."

Jon huffed a little laugh out and grinned cheekily at Damian. "Yeah, he came for, like, forever. So much of it and several times."

Damian's erection throbbed and he'd thought he could get away with it, he'd have excused himself to take care of it, that image in his head the whole time. As it was, he knew what would play in his mental cinema for weeks to come. 

"So... have you?"

Damian closed his eyes. "Yes. His penis got stuck out of his sheath once. All the forums said he needed to ejaculate in order to have it go back in. He was whining and in pain, so I helped."

Jon's presence was closer a second later. "Did you like it?" It was a breathless whisper in his ear. "I liked it when I helped."

Damian groaned, relief flooding through him and he let out the softest, "Yes."

Jon's hand cupped Damian's cock, gave it a few strokes. "We could play with them. I bet we could get them to fuck so we can watch, too."

Damian's cock twitched with excitement and he nodded, thinking be damned. He was horny and that was all that mattered.

Jon squeezed his dick and then got up. He was gone for a few seconds and when he came back he had Krypto with him. Holding out his hand to Damian, he helped him up from the ground and then pulled him flush up against him, their cocks pressed tight to one another. Jon whispered, "Close your eyes," and then they were flying and Damian distantly knew Krypto was following them all the way back to the manor grounds. Damian heard the alarms soft hiss as they turned off and knew someone had seen it was them. 

"We're being watched," he murmured under his breath, Jon still holding him close. 

Jon breathed out a laugh and then whispered, "Then we give a reason for our state." He turned and caught Damian in a kiss, deep and passionate and rocking Damian's entire world until he was arching his hips against Jon's, moaning into the kiss as his toes curled, until he wanted to keep doing this, the rest of the plan be damned. 

Jon nipped his lower lip and then let it go, stepping back and casting a glance down at both of them, turning away and stuffing his hands into his pockets and leading the way into the manor. 

The corridors were nicely devoid of anyone but the moment they got to Damian's bedroom there was a knock on the door and Damian darted to his dresser, yanking out a hoodie and tugging it on, barely managing to pull it down over his erection before the door opened, revealing his father.

Jon had remained standing by Damian's bookshelf, most of the room away from him, and Bruce quietly assessed this, a calculating look on his face before he offered, "You boys stay out of trouble. And keep the door open."

"Oh, we're not staying in here, Mr Wayne." Jon smiled disarmingly at Bruce. "We were going to take the dogs to the park together! It's just a little chilly so we figured Damian could use a hoodie."

Bruce stared hard at them for a few moments and then nodded and turned away, leaving the door open behind him.

Damian sagged against his dresser and shot Jon a grateful look before picking up Titus' leash and patting his leg. Titus got up and moved to sit in front of Damian, waiting obediently for the leash to be clipped on.

They stopped to get a second leash for Krypto since they were using the excuse of a park and all dogs needed to be leashed there, even Super dogs despite the hilarity of thinking a leash could stop such a dog.

They set out on foot in the vague direction of the park until Jon stopped them and held up his finger, then he was gone, returning less than a minute later and gesturing for Damian to follow him. "Found a good spot."

Making their way through the edge of the woods, they followed what looked to be a really old trail that had grown over and gone unused for years until the exited into a clearing filled with bright green grass and budding flowers. It was far enough from the road that no one would venture in without them hearing - unless it was one of their fathers of course - and they'd be able to make noise and not be heard.

Damian stripped off his hoodie, tossing it on the ground and settling down. He called Titus over and waited as the big dog arranged himself to flop with his head in Damian's lap.

Jon settled right beside Damian, their thighs touching. He shifted and then opened his pants, freeing his cock and then leaning back on one hand, his other starting to work his cock into hardness.

Damian stared at him openly, watching his friend masturbate with genuine interest, his own prick hardening in his pants once again. Reaching down, he unzipped and unbuttoned, freeing himself only inches from Titus' face. He reached to touch himself, but Jon caught his hand and shook his head. "You want him to lick you?"

Damian's breath caught and he nodded, staring down at his erection and his dog's head. 

"Can you pee a little with your dick hard like that? Just a tiny bit and then stop?" Damian gave him a perplexed look and Jon shrugged. "Watch."

He leaned back again and strained his hips upward, grunting a little until a trickle of urine ran down his cock. Krypto sniffed and looked around. Jon did it again and then his dog was there, leaning over him, snuffling against his dick and then lapping around the base where it'd pooled at, then up the shaft, following the taste. Jon peed a little more and Krypto licked at the head eagerly, finding the source.

Damian stared at them, his heart beating wildly, his balls so tight he swore he was going to bust at any second. Finally, he dropped back on his elbows and focused on trying to pee. A little burst of piss sprayed from his cock and he tamped down on it immediately, looking embarrassed it'd been more than a trickle, especially since he'd just peed _on_ Titus.

His dog sniffed and then made a little throaty noise, gave a half bark and then began licking eagerly at Damian's pants where his urine had gone. Damian shifted his hips, leaning toward that huge pink tongue until swiped over his dick and he moaned.

"Pee again or he'll lose interest."

Damian grunted, pushing, and then he was urinating, a fairly thick stream for a few seconds right out onto the grass between Titus' paws. "Can't... do a little. Fuck!" It petered out and some ran down his shaft. Instantly Titus was licking at it, his big warm tongue cleaning Damian's dick off. 

He looked over at Jon, watching as he urinated a little again and Krypto licked it all up like it was the damn nectar of the gods or something. Titus licked right over the head of his prick and Damian gave a shout, his hips jerking.

"Are you going to?"

"Yes!"

He began leaking precum and Titus grew more diligent in his licking and that did it, Damian started to shoot off, his thick cum squirting right into the dog's waiting mouth, right over that huge lapping tongue, and he ejaculated harder than he could ever remember doing.

Jon moaned and Damian managed enough coherence to watch him strain up toward his dog's licking tongue, the red plump head of his prick trembling and then he was ejaculating over his dog's tongue as well, getting licked all the way through it. 

Jon gently pushed Krypto's head away when he was done, giving Damian a dirty little smirk. "Want to play with them now?"

Damian's breath hitched and Jon rolled onto his knees, telling Krypto to sit and then slowly starting to pet down his front, over his breast bone and then along his tummy. Damian watched as Jon took his time, slowly working toward his dog's sheath. When he did get there, he just cupped it and kept stroking his belly with his other hand. He began a subtle movement over his sheath just rubbing it lightly as he got closer to him until he was kneeling where he was pressed up against his side. It took a while but finally Krypto's penis began to poke out of the sheath, his cock swelling. Once it started it was quick to become fully erect, the pink length of it straining out of his sheath, slick and glorious in its length. Damian's cock swelled along with it just as he noticed Jon's was as well.

Still Jon held onto the sheath, now actually masturbating it. It wasn't long until Krypto stood up, his erection hanging between his legs and suddenly he hunkered and began to hump the air, panting. Now Jon spit in one hand and held it in front of Krypto's cock, letting him knock against it and then 'mount' it, rapidly fucking Jon's fist, his collar jingling as he thrust his long pink cock in and out of Jon's offered hand. 

Titus stood and meandered to Jon and Krypto, first nosing at Krypto's ass and then around under his cock, giving Jon's hand a lick and then Krypto's penis, licking the head ever time it appeared through Jon's fist.

"That's hot," Jon whispered. "He's giving him head."

Damian got on his knees, peering under the dogs and seeing Titus' straining prick. "He's erect, too."

Reaching under Krypto, Damian gently ran two fingers over Titus' boner. The dog instantly tried to hump and Damian didn't hesitate to take his prick in hand and start helping him to masturbate like he had before. Something hot squirted over his forearm and he watched with horny interest as Krypto began to have his first orgasm, squirting his hot load over Damian's arm as he humped Jon's hand rapidly. Titus humped faster and Damian whined, unable to stop himself. His dick wanted attention and all he could think of was how one of their cocks would feel buried in his ass or how they would feel ejaculating on his prick or how satisfying it'd be to shove himself deep in one of their asses.

Jon's hand closed around his cock and he sighed in relief, shifting as Krypto stepped over his arm and Titus moved closer by a few steps. He leaned down and licked the head of his prick, gasping as Titus began to fuck against his hand harder and he let his lips rest against his hand, allowing the dog to fuck into his mouth as well. Titus' hot load shot across his tongue and Damian drank it all down, humping himself against Jon's hand as he excitedly drank it, holding onto Titus' knot tightly.

He opened his mouth to breathe around Titus' dick as he felt Jon pulling his pants down and then there were fingers in him, prepping him with a slickness Damian didn't ask about, and he arched, presenting even more. The fingers disappeared and Jon pressed against his back. "I'm excited... may I?"

Damian nodded and Jon thrust in. It didn't take but maybe twenty thrusts before Jon was crying out, pumping his cum into Damian's passage, trembling behind him. His own dick was achingly close just from being penetrated and fucked. He shifted when Jon pulled out, showing and hoping Krypto might do something as he sealed his lips around Titus' again as he began to ejaculate once more. 

He wasn't disappointed, first a tongue and then Krypto was mounting him, his prick sliding everywhere and then inside, thrusting rapidly.

"I'm holding him back a bit, let me know if he's starting to hurt you. I'll let him fuck me instead if he does."

Damian moaned around Titus' dick, trembling at the fact that he was getting spit-roasted by two dogs and began to actively give Titus head, bobbing his mouth over Titus' dick until he was thrusting and shooting another load, panting loudly.

Behind him, it seemed to ramp Krypto up because he was going at Damian fast, his hips moving rapidly, his big dog prick invading and then pulling nearly out only to plunge back in and then he was ejaculating, cum squirting forcefully up inside Damian's asshole and then he was forcing his knot in and jerking his hips. 

Damian let out a sharp cry, his dick straining and then starting to shoot his load across the grass, unable to hold it back any longer. 

Jon slid under Titus and spread his legs. He rubbed his penis quickly, his free hand between his legs, plunging two fingers in and out of his asshole. "Let him shoot on me?"

Damian pulled off and urged Titus down until he was hunkered and the tip of his prick was rubbing Jon's and then sharp squirts of dog cum were raining down over Jon's penis and Jon instantly began to ejaculate, thick spurts of it splashing up against Titus' penis, stringing them together.

Behind him, Krypto humped a few more times and began to squirt again, huffing against Damian's back, and Damian began to pee, just easing his bladder as he hung off the big dog's dick, urinating hard into the grass beneath him, reveling in all the cum and erections and the feel of a knot in his ass and that he'd had his first alien dick and his first dog dick within seconds of each other. 

Titus took a few steps away and lifted his leg, starting to urinate as well and Damian wasn't at all surprised when Jon just began to pee straight up in the air, right where he was lying, letting it rain down on his skin and the grass.

It was beautiful and Damian thought to himself, maybe he had more than one thing he was into that qualified as fucked up.


End file.
